


Feel it in my chest

by honour632



Series: Sam Lives [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Brief talk of torture, Celaena saves Sam, Death, Mentions of Blood, Sam doesn't die, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honour632/pseuds/honour632
Summary: She was about to head back to the apartment to wait for Sam like agreed, but a feeling in her stomach made her stop.There was something off about this.It took a few minutes to decide what to do, but eventually Celaena decided she needed to check inside. Glancing around and making sure no one was looking, she went up to the door and gently wiggled the handle. She was surprised to find it unlocked and her hand dropped to the blade in her hip before slowly pushing open the door.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Sam Cortland
Series: Sam Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010274
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't handle Sam's death so i decided to write a story on it. This is completely AU to the books which i have only just started reading. If things are wrong, that is why. I will update the tags as i go if i need to.
> 
> I love what i've heard about Rowan, but i also love Sam and can't handle it so this is just to make me feel better.
> 
> It may change with time if i re read and want to change certain details so i will add what update it is right below.
> 
> If you have any requests between these two, please let me know. I'm not the best, but i'm always willing to try writing. Until i've fully read the series however i will stick to AU's Of these two.
> 
> U.1

She was about to head back to the apartment to wait for Sam like agreed, but a feeling in her stomach made her stop.

There was something off about this.

It took a few minutes to decide what to do, but eventually Celaena decided she needed to check inside. Glancing around and making sure no one was looking, she went up to the door and gently wiggled the handle. She was surprised to find it unlocked and her hand dropped to the blade in her hip before slowly pushing open the door.

Almost as soon as the door was open she saw blood. It was puddled right in front of her coming from a young man and she knew something had happened.

Sam had made it inside. But did he make it out?

Following the trail of blood and dead bodies, Celaena was lead to a set of stairs that went down and she pulled her blade out, her body and mind on full alert.

Getting to the bottom to a dimly lit hallway, she looked through and could only see two men with gas masks on holding crossbows standing halfway down in front of a wooden door.

She was about to move when a tortured scream came from there and only one thing crossed her mind.

Sam.

Before the men could comprehend what was happening, Celaena had killed them both and stood in front of the door. She decided to listen first before rushing in, not truly sure yet.

"When he told me you were coming here, i didn't think it would be so much fun." Farran's voice came through muffled and a quieter cry came before another load scream came.

"She won't come or you. She never would. She was just using you. You say you had plans to meet, but i bet she won't be there. She went pobably went back to Arobynn like you always knew she would." Farran taunted and another scream followed, making Celaena's heart shatter.

What was he even saying?

It was quiet for a moment before she heard cruel laughter and she felt her esolve begin to crack.

"I'll at least let you die with your dignity." Farran sneered and both he and Jayne, who she now knew was there too, laughed.

Needing to get in there fast, Celaena looked over and acually noticed the gas mask the man she killed was wearing and the crossbow on his back.

If she could take one of them out and at least injure the other, she may be able to save Sam.

Silently sliding the mask onto her head, Celaena grabbed the crossbow and loaded it before setting her shoulders up and back.

As she reached the door and stood in front of it, she took a deep breath before kicking it hard, satisfied when it slammed open and hit Jayne in the back hard enough he stumbled. Before Jayne and Farran could move otherwise, Celaena shot the bow and the arrow went right into Jayne's skull, taking him out instantly. As Farran stared in shock and surprise, she loaded the crossbow again and shot right as Farran dived, getting him instead in the thigh causing him to yell in pain as he hit the ground.

Running over to Sam, she gasped in horror at what had already been done.

Cuts varying in depth and burns marred his skin all over his body, welts from a whip angry and red and his fingers bent all wrong, several now missing nails.

But the worst was his face. A large gash spanning from under his right eye across his bottom lip down under his chin and ending right by his windpipe on the left side of his neck bled profusely and his right eye was full of blood, it looking like his eye had been mashed up and now almost soup. His left eye however was staring at her in agony.

"It's okay Sam. I'm here." She said through the mask, gently touching his arm, and she knew he could tell who it was, the relief in his eye showing through the pain.

It was then that she saw heard movement behind her and turning, she had just enough time to throw her arms up and protect her head before Farran swung a mallet down. Screaming in pain, Celaena got the second she needed to breathe as he swung back up and she leapt, slamming into him and taking him down. He wasn't down for long however and the two soon began to battle.

"You won't win, girl." Farran snarled when he managed to rip the mask off, having managed to get her pinned to the ground, but Celanea smirked, feeling her hand grasp one of the tools they had knocked off the bench in the fight.

"Yes. I. Will!" She spat before bringing it up and stabbing him in the back. With him feezing up in pain, she pushed him off of her and for good measure, slashed his throat, starring him in the eyes as blood filled his mouth and he began choking, clutching at his throat in horror at being stopped.

"I am the best of the best. Never forget." Celaena snarled at him and standing, she watched him until the light died in his eyes and he coughed, blood splattering his own face, before ceasing all movement.

Shoving the knife instinctively into her jacket, Celaena rushed over to Sam and was glad he was still awake and breathing. Quickly finding and putting his pants on, she carefully pulled his tunic diagonally over the injury on his face and put a knot in the shirt, the collar holding the other end.

"Come on. We need to go." She said a little hysterically as she unlocked the chains, having got the key off of Jayne, and grabbing said mans sword, she helped Sam off the table, taking nearly his entire weight onto her.

It was a long path out of the house and into the streets, but when she got up, the thought she had about going to the Assassin's Guild for help felt suddenly wrong and she instead turned for their apartment.

She had just got Sam inside and laid him on the floor by the fireplace when she heard shouts coming from outside and she raced for the door, locking it and moving the couch in front of it before rushing to get supplies to help Sam.

It was as she finished wrapping a bandage around his eye - having stitched and wrapped all other cuts including the one on his face, put burn lotion and bandages on the burns, set his fingers back into place and wrapped them, fully wrapped the fingers without nails, and put a soothing lotion on the welts she could get to - that Sam finally lifted his hand slowly and placed it on her thigh.

"You sa'ed 'e." He got out, he unable to use his lip for obvious reasons, and Celaena placed her hand on his left cheek.

"I knew something was wrong. I could feel it in my chest and stomach and i just... had to go in and see." She whispered and Sam swallowed.

"Thank you. I love you." He whispered and Celaena leant down to press a kiss to his forehead. Getting up then, Celaena went and got the blanket off of the couch and draped it over him before kneeling and lighting the fire. Once she had and she had given Sam a pain tonic, she sat beside him as he slowly fell asleep, staying even once he had.

Something about this was truly off.

Sam was good. The next best after her. There was no way he got caught unless he was caught off guard.

It was right as something clicked in her mind that someone knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Sam talks, because his lip is torn, i've written the words so that any letter that touches his lip is in brackets with an apostrophe next to it. It's not said by him as he cant speak properly, but if i didn't add it in, it didn't look right. So letters like M, P, and F are in brackets simply so you know what the word is meant to be.
> 
> I'm not sure how the money system works as, again, I'm only just getting into the books, so if that is wrong, please just let me know and i'll fix it.
> 
> Please leave feedback and let me know how soon you want another chapter or if it should be left here.
> 
> Thank you!! Please enjoy :D

Going over and grabbing one of her knives in case, Celaena went over to the door and moved the couch just enough to be able to crack the door open. Standing outside was a man hidden under his cloak and mask holding an envelope.

"Farran and Jayne are dead. Here's proof of payment. It has been placed into Sam Cortland's vault." The man said before shoving the envelope in the door and Celaena quickly pulled it through, looking over the papers. Once she nodded, it the right amount, the man left.

Making sure the apartment was locked tight, Celaena knew that she had to get a move on if they wanted to get out before Arobynn came looking so making sure Sam was okay, Celaena packed everything that she hadn't gotten to the night before. When she was finally done, she frowned at all of the boxes she had it packed into, the stuff they needed on the ship in duffels. She really had way too many clothes.

Making sure it was all ready to go, Celaena went over to Sam and gently woke him.

"Hey. I need to get out of here for a bit to get some things. Do you think you'll be able to leave tonight? For good?" She asked once he was coherant and Sam lifted his hand, looking happy when she took it and pressed her lips to it.

"(M)'aybe get (m)'e to the (b)'ed (f)'irst and (p)'ut out the (f)'ire." He replied and gently smiling, she helped him up.

"(M)'y (b)'ody is sti(ff)'', (b)'ut with the (p)'ain tonic, i should (b)'e okay to go. He didn't get (m)'y legs too (b)'ad." Sam said once he was in bed and Celaena nodded, making sure he was completely comfortable before sitting beside him.

"We got the money. Someone just dropped off the deeds." Celaena said and Sam let out a glad noise.

"Good. We can get out now." Sam muttered slowly, shuffing a little to get comfortable.

"I'm going to pay the last of the money and then get a few supplies before we go. I'll go check in with the ship captain if we can leave immediately once on board and then i'll be back." Celaena said and Sam nodded, closing his eye.

"Wait. In case i don't make it back or in case something happens while i'm gone..." She trailed off and Sam raised his eyebrow, eye open again. When Celaena leant down, it furrowed until she pressed her lips into his left ear and whispered "I love you, Sam Cortland."

The overwhelmed and happy tears that slipped from his eye were kissed away as she peppered soft kisses to the part of his face that weren't injured.

It was nearly an hour later when she slipped on her cloak and, with one last check on Sam, she left the apartment, keeping the couch as close to the door as she possibly could.

Going straight to the bank and transfering the last of the gold owed into Arobynn's vault, she went to the ship deck. Once she had made sure of the captain and had paid him a little more so he agreed to leave immediately and help her get their stuff to and into the ship, she went to several stores and got as many supplies as she could, getting lots of bandages, suture equipment and pain tonic and several other pieces including several hair tonics, soaps and oils for the bath.

She bought a bags worth of her lavender soap when she felt guilt eat her alive. She was going to forever let Sam use this soap or any soap he wanted. She no longer cared.

Going back to the bank, Celaena withdrew all of her and Sam's money into a carriage she hired in many, many trunks and she went back home, getting help from the man leading the carriage to get her trunks upstairs. She knew he was confused when she made him leave them in front of the apartment door, but there was no way she was letting him in.

Seeing Sam was asleep and okay, she dragged all of the trunks into the living room, it taking longer than she cared to admit, and once done she made sure the couch was firmly against the door.

She eventually found herself in the bathroom staring at herself in her reflection. It wasn't that she wanted to do this, but she knew it would be safer until they were far away and she knew she had to make this sacrifice. Sam had nearly sacrificed his life for their future and so she could part with her hair as she knew it. Taking a deep breath, Celaena picked up the scissors and cut a chunk of her long hair off to her shoulder, feeling her heart pang for the hair she loved, continuing on to the next chunk.

Once it was even, Celaena grabbed the black hair dye and quickly dyed her hair, trying not to regret her decision

She had to say that it looked good when it was done, even wet, and she felt the anxiety fade a little as she played with her locks.

Walking out to Sam who was now awake, she could see the shock on his face and she sighed.

"I thought it'll help us get away. Arobynn won't recognise me for long enough that we can get away if he sees us as we're leaving." Celaena explained and the man hummed as she started pulling off his bandages on his face.

She spent the next hour cleaning all of Sam's wounds, putting cream on the burns, lotion on the welts and checking on the sutures, and when she was sure they were all clean and not infected, she helped him into the bathtub to wipe him down, getting all of the excess grime and blood off and very carefully washing the blood out of his hair.

"It (f)'eels nice to (b)'e clean." Sam grunted in pain as she helped him slide pants and a soft shirt on and Celaena frowmed for him, feeling awful he had to put on clothes right now.

"You let (m)'e use your soa(p)'." Sam mumbled as she helped him back onto the bed so he could have some pain tonic. She couldn't help but smile sadly.

"It's just soap." She replied and Sam got emotional again.

Soon later the captain of the ship was calling through the door, he there with two crew members and a carriage to help her with her stuff and to move Sam safely, and Celaena went and let them in, explaining what to be careful with, being especially careful with the trunks of gold.

It was dark by the time they finally reached the ship with all of their belongings, even their furniture which the crew had just dismantled and brought down without her even asking, and she amd the Captain took Sam to the room they were in before the captain left to tend to his duties so they could leave.

It didn't take nearly as long as she thought for all of their belongings to get put into the room, it being a huge room with it's own bathroom and a bed large enough for three people, and making sure all of their money was in it, opening each trunk and counting it all, and making sure all of their boxes and bags were there and nothing was stolen, Celaena told the captain to leave. Within 40 minutes, she could feel the ship moving and she released a deep breath of relief she hadn't realised she was holding.

Taking the time as Sam slept in the bed to make sure they were truly safe and there was no way to spy into the room and no traps, Celaena finally allowed herself to relax and she soon fell asleep herself.


End file.
